1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an automotive seat, and in particular relates to a method of manufacturing such an automotive seat that has a deep decorative groove formed therein for aesthetically improving purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of many ways for producing automotive seats, there has been generally practiced a method in which a foamable material (such as urethane foam) is subjected to a foaming process by use of a mold so as to form a cushion body of a predetermined contour of seat, and then, a covering member is bonded to the cushion body. In this method, an alternative one exists, including the step of firstly placing the covering member within the mold and secondly effecting the foaming process together with the covering member, to thereby produce a seat.
In general, the former method has been adopted in preference to the latter one, because the latter involves the problem that the covering member, when bonded to an inferior cushion body that has not been foamed uniformly, can never be removed therefrom for a re-utilization purpose, which results in a redundant production of inferior seats.
Now, what we, the inventor, highlight in this connection, is the creation of a deep decorative groove in the above-mentioned covering member, with a view to enhancing the aesthetic appearance of seat.
As described above, the former seat manufacturing method includes the steps of bonding the covering member to the preformed cushion body by way of adhesive application to the surfaces of the cushion body ansd subsequent pressing process for pressing the covering member against the adhesive-coated cushion body, so that the covering member is in a close contact with the uenven surfaces of the cushion body. For this reason, the drawback is found in that the decorative groove to be formed in the surface of the seat is limited in width and depth due to such pressurized bonding process, and as a result, a deep decorative groove can not be formed in the seat.